


Nat Says...

by emilyevanston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: On her way home from a long mission, Natasha has some tasks that you and Clint need to perform





	Nat Says...

**Author's Note:**

> the images are important to the story, if you can't see them the fic is available on my tumblr account

The question was innocent enough.  Natasha had been away for a week now and was finally on the way back.  It would be another five hours before she got back to the compound.  She missed you.  She missed Clint.  She was sick of pretending to be someone she wasn’t.  She was sick of being a spy.  She just wanted to be Nat again and the way she knew how was to talk to you.

So why on Earth did you answer with

You bite your lip stifling a laugh at the stupid joke and Clint looks over at you.  “What are you up to?”

“Nat just texted me.”  You answer.

“What did she say?”  Clint asks sitting up a little straighter.  Clint’s phone chimes before you can answer and he reads it looks at you looks down at the text again shakes his head and starts typing.  You start laughing again.

Clint’s phone chimes again and he smirks at you and moves closer to you.  “Guess what you just started?”

As if in answer, you feel your own phone vibrate.

You look at Clint and he quirks an eyebrow at you.  “Don’t lie to Nat.  You should know that by now.”

You get down on your knees between his legs and start trailing your fingers up and down the insides of his legs.  “Did you rat me out?  Is that why I’m down here?”

“You know I did.”  Clint teases.  His phone chimes and he checks the message.  “Nat says get on with it.”

You chuckle and unzip his fly, nuzzling at his bulge and teasing it with your fingertips.  His already semi-erect cock stiffens and you pull his underwear down.  There is another chime of the phone as you run your tongue up the base of his shaft.

“Nat says she wants me to take photos,”  Clint says, his voice a slightly higher octave than normal.  Something about the request makes your scalp tingle and your cunt flood.  You smile at Clint and run your tongue over your bottom lip.  “Well, we had better give Natalia what she wants.”

You lap your tongue over the head of Clint’s cock graphically before sucking on the head.  You look up towards the phone as you move, making sure you’re putting on a show for Natasha.  You start slowly moving up and down on his length.  Swirling your tongue and using it to massage his shaft.  Clint’s moans are occasionally dotted with the swish sound of him forwarding his photos to Natasha.

You start to deepthroat him.  Pushing him as far as you can, so your airways are cut off.  Making yourself gag.  The phone chimes and Clint let out a strangled moan.  “Nat says she wants you to … to… stick your finger…”

You hum and smile up at him around his cock before slowly pulling off.  You look up at Clint and slowly suck your finger, coating it with your saliva.  He groans and shifts his hips forward in the chair.  There is the swish of him sending another photo of you.  You then return to sucking his cock, but your hand slips between his legs and as you massage his perineum with your thumb, you tease his asshole with your slicked finger.

You continue to bob up and down on his cock and Clint continues to take photos and send them to Natasha.  Gradually your finger moves deeper into him until you find the spongy smooth surface of his prostate.  You stroke it making Clint jerk up and the sound that he makes is so animalistic and raw you have to squeeze your legs together to relieve the ball of tension building in your core.

Clint starts to lose complete control under you.  He stops being able to take photos, his head just rolls back and he squirms, moaning and grunting.  “Oh fuck, babe.  Fucking hell.  I’m gonna… you better…”  His phone keeps chiming but he ignores it. His cock jumps in your mouth.  The salty tang of his precome coats your tongue.

There is a buzz in your pocket as your phone vibrates.  You pull it out with your free hand without easing up.

You comply, taking a photo of Clint.  His head has rolled back and his eyes are closed.  It looks like every muscle in his well-defined arms is pulled taut as he grips the couch cushions.  You ease your finger from his ass and send the picture to Nat.  Clint whines as you wipe your hands on a wipe.  “Sorry, love.  Boss’s orders.”

Your phone chimes again.

“Nat says you have to go down on me.”  You relay to Clint.

“Seems fair.”  He says as you both position yourself on the couch.  You lay back, half leaning against the arm, and he pulls your pants and underwear off in one go.  There is nothing sexy about the move.  They’re just in the way.  You chuckle at him as he positions himself between your legs.

He places a sloppy open-mouthed kiss over your labia, swirling his tongue around.  Your skin is already tingling and it’s a sweet relief.  You moan softly and another message comes through from Nat.

You comply, sending her a photo of Clint his tongue focused to a point as he circles it over your clit and his fingers digging into the flesh on your thighs.

You moan, and your hands start to shake.  Clint pushes his middle finger into your cunt and curls it, seeking out your g-spot as he sucks on your clit.

You can feel your orgasm approaching.  It swirls through you and presses down on your core.  Clint has started making pleased little-humming noises that are easily getting drowned out by your moans.

It takes you longer and longer to reply each time, as your orgasm gets closer and closer.  You can barely focus and you tremble.  At least one message you send is incomprehensible as autocorrect does it’s best working out what you mean when you just press random letters.

The yes is all you can manage.  It feels like your blood is boiling in your veins.  Clint drags his fingers over your g-spot again and again as his tongue expertly works your clit.  His other hand is on your hips, holding you in place as you writhe under him.

You drop the phone.  Any care for its wellbeing completely gone.  You arch back opening yourself up to Clint.  His lips press down on your clit and he flicks his tongue over it’s exactly what you need, you buck up under him and come.  “Fuck.  Clint.  Oh god.”  You cry out.

Clint continues to run his tongue up the length of your pussy.  A smug grin is plastered on his face as he drinks up your fluids.  As he removes his fingers, your phone chimes again.

Your phone rings and you answer it as a video call.  Natasha’s face comes up on the screen.   She looks tired but her green eyes are glinting with mischief and that sexy half smile of hers playing on her lips.

“Hello, moyá khoróshaya.  And is plokhóy mál'chik there?”  She asks.

You sit back against Clint so she can see you both and he puts his arm around your shoulder.  “Hey, Nat.  We’ve missed you.”

“You can’t possibly have missed me as much as I missed both of you.”  She says.  “I don’t like what you’re wearing very much.  What is that?”

You hear Sam make a noise of outrage.  “How do you even get away saying that to them?  You are way too scary for your own good, spider.”

You and Clint stifle a laugh as you remove your clothes.  “I’m sorry if I offended either of you.”  Nat teases.  “I do love the way you look.  You have no idea how much I miss seeing you and touching you.”

You take her meaning and you and Clint start running your hands over each other.  You skim your fingertips over Clint’s chest and down his abs.  Clint cups your breasts and teases at your nipples as he leans in and starts kissing your throat.  You hum, moving closer to him, so his thigh is pressed against your sensitive pussy and your grind against it, letting your fluids smear onto his skin.  “Is this what you want.  Do you miss this, Nat?”  You purr.

“Mmm… I do.  I can’t wait until I’m there with you.  Not too much longer.”  She hums.  “I hope you haven’t been letting Clint get away with too much, málen'kaya moya.”

You push Clint onto his back and start sliding your pussy up and down on his cock.  His hands continue to massage your breasts as he looks up at you.  “No, Natalia.  Of course not.”

“Oh show me.”  She says smiling brightly.

Clint moans.  “You’re killing me here, Nat.”  He says, grabbing the phone.  He points it at you, so he’s filming for Natasha.  You take his cock and guide it into your waiting cunt.

“That looks so good,”  Natasha says.  “I can’t wait to have some of that.”  The way she says it is like you just showed her a cake you baked.  Her meaning behind it send a shiver through your spine.

You start rolling your hips and bouncing on Clint’s cock.  Clint continues to film you.  Natasha will make a comment every now and again.  ‘You’re so lucky to have her to look after you while I’m gone, Clint.’  ‘You have no idea how jealous I am right now of you guys.’  Each time she speaks it’s drowned out by a graphic moan from Clint.

You start rolling your fingertips over your clit and it’s not long before another orgasm hits.  You groan with it your legs trembling.  You feel Clint’s cock start to throb inside you.

“I think you should give our little kisa a break, Clint.  Why does she always have to look after you?”  Natasha asks.  Just like she was concerned you were doing too much of the cooking or something.

Clint growls and flips you onto your back.  He keeps the camera pointed at you as he just starts railing into you. You grasp at the end of the couch with one hand as you continue to rub your clit.

“I really can’t wait to see you, Clint,”  Natasha says.  You take the phone from him and angle the camera to show Clint.  His face set, his muscles straining as he fucks you hard.  “That’s the way.  Come on now.”

Clint groans.  “Oh fuck, Nat.”  His hips snap forward and he comes, spilling into you. You moan with him continuing to work your clit so that as his cock pulses you bring yourself over with him.

Clint collapses down on top of you and snuggles up under your chin.  “Only a few more hours, moi dorogiye.”  Natasha said.  “I can’t wait to be there with you.”

“We can’t wait either.”  You and Clint almost say in unison.

“I better go. See you soon.”  Natasha says.

“See ya, pervs,”  Sam calls from across from her.   You disconnect the call and you and Clint start laughing.

“That’s going to be a fun flight for her.”  You say.

Clint shakes his head and sits up.  “She should have known the risk.  Sam never misses anything.”  He says as he starts gathering up the clothes that have been strewn about.  “We’ll just make sure she has a nice welcome back to make up for it.”

His phone chimes again and he pulls it out and looks at it before laughing again.  “Nat says if she’s in trouble so are we.”


End file.
